


Unsaid

by RebeccaOTool



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post Movie, Spoilers, cute groot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaOTool/pseuds/RebeccaOTool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little between movies fluff with Baby Groot, Rocket, and Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

“How’s the sap doing?”

Rocket ignored Peter’s remark, fiddling with something undoubtedly deadly in the middle of the floor. Made from bits of the floor, Peter noted. Flooring was cheap enough.

“Hey.” He waved at the tiny plant, awkward and unsure of himself. Groot blinked at him and unfurled a few teeny leaves in a friendly manner. “Not talking yet?”

The plant furled a few more leaves and tilted his head by way of answer.

“Great.” Peter looked at Rocket. “Is he okay?”

“Don’t look sick.” Rocket grunted, not looking up. “He’s growin’ and wigglin’ around.”

“Unless Drax is watching.” Peter smiled. He’ caught the plant playing a bizarre game with the warrior several times now. Drax wasn’t amused, but he didn’t stop sitting near Groot and trying to catch him either.

“Think he’ll grow some legs soon?”

Rocket shrugged.

Peter frowned. “You okay?”

“Fine, Humie. Get back to piloting the ship.”

Something was wrong. Rocket had been absorbed in work for a few days now: not unusual as far as Peter could tell, but he was always willing to talk Groot. Talking helped plants to grow, he’d said. Peter pointed out talking to plants, not about them, was supposed to do that. Rocket countered why not try both?

So the silent act was weird.

Peter sat down at the table, eye-level with the plant: he’d grown some more, but was still small and delicate looking. At least he had arms again. “So...do we still call you Groot? Son-of-Groot? Seed of Groot?”

Rocket put the tech down. “Quill. Don’t.”

“Because you’re Groot, but you’re also a baby and stuff. So are you like a clone or an offspring? I’m not sure how the tree person reproduction thing works.” Peter ignored Rocket’s glare. “Just say the word, and it’s Groot.”

The plant curled it’s vine-arms at Peter, smiling.

“Okay, so still Groot. And I’m guessing you have all the same memories otherwise you’d be losing you little plant mind.” Peter continued. Rocket stood beside him, watching. “Giant meat creatures? Yikes.”

Groot curled his vines again. Peter put a hand out. His forefinger was encircled with tiny vines and leaves. “Good grip for a baby.”

Groot blinked at him. The vines pulsed.

“I never got a chance to say thank you. For the life saving.” Peter studied the surface of the tabletop, unable to meet the tiny black eyes. “Thanks.”

The vines pulsed again. Peter slid his gaze to Rocket. He wasn’t glaring. That was a start.

“You think he’s not Groot? Some sorta kid?”

Peter shrugged. “Hell if I know. You’ve known Groot longer.”

Rocket watched the plant. “Yeah.”

“But, if this is son of Groot and not Groot original receipe, we better take good care of him.” Peter disentangled himself from the vines. “No letting mad titans slaughter his family or space pirates abducting him or anything.”

“Yeah.” Rocket gave a toothy half-smile. “Least we can do.”

The plant watched Peter go, waving a vine at his back.

Rocket swallowed hard. “I’m sorry I called you an idiot. Forgive me?”

The little black eyes crinkled at him. “Em Groo!”

Rocket blinked in surprise. “Did you just…”

“Em Groo!” The voice was barely audible but it was there.

Rocket grinned, feeling good for the first time in days. “Groot baby talk. That’ll be fun to navigate.”

0o0o0o0

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing that wandered into my head.


End file.
